


Change of Profession

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has an idea of what Severus could do to earn some money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Profession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



"I've got it!" sang out Harry, bounding into the living room one summer evening.

Severus looked up. "What do you have?"

"An idea for a way you could earn something. You know _I_ don't mind, but you were complaining again last night about living off me, and I know you don't want to take a job where you'd have to deal with the public all the time. I thought of it when I was walking past Flourish  & Blotts just now. You could edit our old potions textbooks! Bring them up-to-date. In sixth year we were still using the same edition of Advanced Potion-Making that _you_ had used however many years before I took the class. It's _way_ overdue for revision, and who better than you? You used the books when you taught and would know how to modernize them for current students." Harry beamed at Severus.

"I suppose it's not a bad idea, at that," allowed Severus after a few moments' thought. "I'd have to contact the publisher -- if memory serves that's Obscurus Books -- and see if there's any interest in bringing out a revised edition. No point in doing the work if they wouldn't want it."

"Right," said Harry. "So you think it's a good idea?"

"I do," said Severus. In fact, the longer he thought about it, the better it sounded. Several volumes, and he'd want to re-test every potion in each, perhaps change out some of them for more modern recipes, and certainly revise a good deal of the theoretical explanation to fit current understanding. Yes, this could be an excellent way to keep himself usefully occupied, doing something he enjoyed -- potions research -- but without having to cope with hordes of students. "It's an excellent idea. Thank you, Harry."

Harry gave Severus an exuberant hug. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> For lilyseyes, from alisanne, who suggested Snarry, "edit".


End file.
